


throwback

by froggydarren



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [136]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Ship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren
Summary: 10 years later, they’re back on a ship.
Relationships: Tyler Hoechlin/Dylan O'Brien
Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/383182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #354: Ship





	throwback

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/) challenge on tumblr - prompt #354: ship

"Do you realize where we are?" Dylan asks, eyes glinting with amusement.

Tyler is pretty sure that it's not only the amusement but also the vodka that's in his cup, mixed with the tiniest splash of mixer, for appearances more than anything else. And maybe the setting sun that is behind the fact that his skin is nicely tanned. 

"Dylan."

"Hoech." 

"No."

"But we're--"

Tyler glares and then takes a pointed sip out of his own glass, equally very filled with vodka. 

They're nowhere near as drunk as they were that day, all those years ago in San Diego. But if they both keep drinking at the speed they started with an hour ago, chances are that they will be smashed pretty soon. Especially sitting outside in the sun that is still as hot as if it were right above them and not slowly approaching the horizon. 

It's been over a decade since that day at Comic Con and yet the memory -- despite the drinking they both did that day, for courage and all -- is seared clearly into Tyler's brain. 

It's been only a year since they were in a similar position, but without it being a show and a scripted moment. Well, as scripted as it could have been at that moment back then. 

"I still can't believe you bought a fucking sh-- boat," Dylan mumbles, glancing at Tyler as he amends his original word choice. 

"I like sailing." 

"It's all Bobo's fault, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Tyler admits, a little sheepish. 

The boat... _ship_ he bought last month was an indulgence, a treat for himself after the show wrapped for good. He's got other projects lined up but he's getting a little break and he'd wanted to get back to sailing for a while now. To have Dylan's schedule line up with Tyler's own break this perfectly -- they both have an entire week off -- and have the ship ready was a stroke of luck he wasn't counting on. And yet, here they are. 

"On a fucking _ship_," Tyler mutters and hears Dylan chuckle next to him. "Fuck off." 

"Only took a decade." 

"Huh?"

Tyler turns his head to look at Dylan because he sounds... wistful, almost. Sad a little. Like he has regrets. Dylan is lying on the lounger and his eyes are closed, glass on the small table between him and Tyler, arms up and hands behind his head. A small smile is playing on his lips but it definitely doesn't look happy. 

"D?"

"I mean, I'm glad we got here, but damn, it took us a decade." 

He turns his head and looks at Tyler, frowns for a beat and then grins again.

"We're on a ship, Hoech." 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
